


Queen Rosie and the Giant Spider

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spiders, bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Ron tells his daughter the story of a kind and gentle queen.





	Queen Rosie and the Giant Spider

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> I just wrote this for fun, based off of an idea on the discord chat.

Ron was in a good mood. He had gotten off of work early, and was planning to surprise Hermione with dinner and a clean apartment. He apparated directly into the kitchen and pulled some tomatoes and a package of ground beef out of the fridge. Before long he had the Weasley family secret Bolognese sauce simmering away on the stove. Throwing a spell over his shoulder to alert him once the sauce was done, he wandered into the living room and cringed. There were dirty mugs on every available surface and more than one night's take-away crowding the coffee table. There was also a basket of questionable laundry spilling over onto the floor and the sofa. The two of them had been so busy lately that clothes were pulled out of the baskets in each room as needed, rather than folded and put away.

After clearing away the dishes and empty take-away boxes, and shooting a few air freshening charms at nothing in particular, Ron sat down on the sofa to fold the laundry. He had also brought the clean basket that had been sitting around in the hall over, and soon he had most of the clothes folded into neat piles on the coffee table. He turned to the small pile of lingerie that was left, and picked up a lacy black bra. He smiled, remembering the last time Hermione had worn this one. It had been a wild night of passionate, steamy, sticky- wait a minute. Why was the bra sticky? Peering closely at the bra, he came to the unsettling conclusion that there was... oh no. A spider's web on the bra!

Ron flung the bra across the room, breathing heavily for a moment. He was just starting to calm down when he felt a light brush on his hand.

"Aaaaiiii! Nononononononononono!" Ron screamed as he jumped up and scrambled away from the sofa. He could see the little devil crawling across the arm rest- he couldn't let it get away. But he was paralyzed with fear as 8 fuzzy, terrifying legs ambled forward. He could swear he saw an evil gleam in the spider's many eyes, and was retreating slowly into the hall when he heard the front door open.

"Hermione, help me!" He cried, his voice cracking with terror. As the ever-ready head of magical law enforcement, Hermione was at his side in seconds, wand out.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked, looking around frantically at the toppled pile of laundry.

"Th-there was a sp-spider in your b-bra!" He quivered. He saw her relax out of the corner of his eye, before she strode forward and peered at the little creature that had terrified her fiancé.

 

\-------- 5 years later --------

 

"'Kill it!' The peasants cried as the monster advanced on the village, fangs barred and hunting for blood. But the queen was a gentle and clever witch, and knew that violence was never the answer. In a feat of heroic bravery, she drew her wand and cast a large shield charm over the village, before scaring the spider off with a roaring wall of flame. The spider fled to the dark forest, never to return to the village again. From that night on, the villagers would light a torch every night, in honour of their brave queen and her quick thinking."

Rose started clapping excitedly as Hermione walked in with a small jar of her special bluebell flames. Rosie's favourite night-light happened to be a great accompaniment to the story. She put the jar on the windowsill, before tucking their daughter in and kissing her goodnight.

"Good night mummy and daddy" Rose mumbled sleepily, already drifting off.

"Goodnight Queen Rosie" Ron whispered, kissing her forehead.

 

Tiptoeing so as not to wake Rose, they made it halfway up the stairs before Ron noticed Hermione's smirk.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're so dramatic Ronald. It really only took a simple levitation charm to get the little spider out the window- nothing heroic about it."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, smiling as he pulled back.

"Harry may be the Saviour of the wizarding world, but you, Hermione Granger-Weasley, will always be the hero of my story."


End file.
